


Love Thy Neighbor

by astrospecial



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pining, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: A short drabble of Judas's thoughts on Jesus.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 24





	Love Thy Neighbor

Judas knows that Mary Magdalene _knows_ that Judas is not jealous of Jesus but of her, and every emotion tightly coiled in Judas’s body— terror, rage, lust, and finally that cord of envy— are close to bursting and tearing at her veiled looks. A prostitute with her hands on Jesus Christ. A prostitute with her lips on Jesus Christ’s forehead. Her eyes watching Judas watch them together, crinkling with the satisfaction that she knows everything.

She is a prostitute, after all. How foreign is male desire to her?

Yet Judas does not know what to do with this love inside him. He looks at Jesus and his form, the plain robes hanging off a tan, lithe body. How does he love another man? Easily, perhaps Jesus would say, as one loves his neighbor. But is one supposed to take his neighbor in his arms, kissing him as he might that common prostitute, and tear off those rags and expose the soft skin underneath? Is he supposed to dream of these things at night like a boy, waking up in a cold sweat, the warmth of his neighbor’s body pressed close? Like the Romans, Judas thinks, and spits upon the ground, feeling worse for it. And then his eyes find Jesus once more and Jesus turns to him, a soft smile on his lips, that new, quiet smile, and Judas thinks that although the Romans are wrong in many things they are not in their love of their neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw JSC live a couple weeks ago and OH MY GOD!!! It was so fantastic!!!!!! Now I'm obsessed and I wrote this. I wasn't going to post this but the idea of posting Jesus/Judas fanfic is so funny to me that I just had to. And suddenly I have a lot of interest in Jesus Christ :thinkingemoji:
> 
> I think this note is longer than the actual fic lmao.
> 
> I mean, come on. If Joseph Smith can write Jesus fanfic SO CAN I!
> 
> \--
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, etc!)
>   * Requests (any!) 
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
